Bet, Cookies, and OH MY!
by Aqua Rainrose
Summary: Jack loses a bet and everyone is at the Pole for Christmas, including a certain Pooka.


Bet, Cookies, and OH MY!

Me: Alright my JackRabbit lovers, I have a few announcements here. (shuffles papers) Okay, yes I am still writing Vacations Solve All, I'm working on the last chapter of the story, which will be fairly long as a sort of make up to all my readers. There will be moments of gasps, laughs, and "oh no he didn't!"s all around in it, then I'll post the extra chapter containing the yumminess between Hallow and Fool. This came to me while I was actually writing out the seventh chapter. I have a few more plans on the brain for our little frost sprite and bun-bun so please watch! Also I don't own Rise of the Guardians, heaven help if I did! Now to the story!

"Oi! North, where is Frost?! This was supposed to be a Guardian's meeting, and he is a Guardian!" Bunny bellowed from the fireplace, it figures the Russian would drag him out in the snow, again, just for nothing. The only satisfaction was that it was close to Christmas this time and not right before Easter. North only let out a chuckle and proceeded to hand out Christmas cards to Tooth and Sandy before turning to hand one to the Pooka himself. Rolling his eyes at the festive red and greed envelope he used a claw to open it.

_ You have been invited to spend Christmas Eve and Christmas Day at the Pole, please remember to bring gift and good joy with you. Accommodations will be provided for your troubles. Sincerely Nicholas St. North_

"Oh a slumber party! I haven't been to one in ages, well last time was for business, not pleasure, but I'm sure it was fun for all those little girls, I mean they brushed and flossed so well." Tooth rambled on and Sandy nodded as he gave his invitation back to North signing that he wouldn't miss it for the world.

_ "_Why would I be interested in Christmas mate, I've still got work to do in the Warren ya gumby." Bunny rolled his eyes as he looked at North's frown.

"I'll be here North, I'll schedule the fairies on what to do, and when to do it." Tooth handed her invitation back to North with a smile and Baby Tooth chirped her agreement to be there. Then with a glare she turned to Bunny. "Aster, need I remind you, you owe Jack for saving your fluffy tail with Pitch and the believers, not to mention this will be Jack's first Christmas that he hasn't been on the Naughty List in centuries." Bunny ducked his shoulders at that. She had a point and he hated it, rather than being at work at the Warren, he now was staying at the Pole this Christmas.

"Fine, I'll stay I'll stay, but that still doesn't answer my question, where is Frost?" North chuckled again at that.

"Eh, Jack lost bet, so now he is doing punishment." Was all he was able to get out between his chuckles. Raising an eyebrow at North his attention was then snagged by the elves. They had stood straight and still now with wide eyes. That's when sound and smell finally hit Bunny's sensitive nose and ears. Someone was singing and baking. He saw the elves slowly creep forward before just giving up and running like mad down the hallway. That was not a usual sight, and it got weirder as some of the yeti followed the pint sized terrors down the hall. Sandy and Tooth tilted their heads and North laughed loudly.

"Come, must see." He lumbered down after everyone and Tooth and Sandy floated behind him. Not one to miss out on anything Bunny left the warmth of the fireplace and walked after them. Turns out everyone was clustered around the wide kitchen doorway, the elves in the middle, yeti and everyone else peeking in from the side. Tilting his own head so he could see inside, his eyes just about popped out of his sockets.

There in the kitchen was Jack Frost, but that wasn't the interesting thing. Oh no, the interesting thing was that his body that was clad in apron and dress. The dress itself was a pale pink, white petticoats underneath it kept the skirt wide and flared, baring knees and slight sight of pale thighs. The top was corset styled in a most unusual fashion. The ribbon was big and thick pale green that crossed elegantly in the front, ran through loops at the top and crossed down his back and ended in a large bow right above Jack's rear. The skirt had lace in delicate lilac spanning a hand length up with sparkling rhinestones spaced out liberally. The apron was a pale yellow that looped around Jack's pale neck, and that's when Bunny realized the dress was strapless, and a neat bow tied at the back where Jack's frame bowed elegantly in, just about the green bow. The apron had cute little chicks and eggs patterned at the hem, but was otherwise was plain. Jack's pale feet pattered lightly from the oven to the counter where he had a dough of some sort rolled out and lightly floured. Grabbing a cookie cutter in the shape of a tree he cut out several shapes before carefully pulling the dough up. Rolling the extra in a ball he put the trees on a cookie sheet and popped them in the second oven on the other side of the kitchen. That's when Bunny noticed the heat level in the kitchen, but Jack seemed to be fine. That's when the glittering snowflake at Jack's clavicle caught his attention.

'That's what's keeping him from melting in there.' Bunny thought as he saw Jack take something else out of the third oven. Setting the tray down on the island in the middle Bunny saw that the shapes where strange. There were several sets of small balls, longer oval pieces, and then many of the ovals that came to a point like a tear drop. Then he noticed they were all hollow pieces, but how did he do that without a mold? Blowing at the tray Jack cooled the pieces and then picked one up. Snagging a bowl from the left side of the large counter he dipped the piece into white chocolate and set it on a cooling rack that had a tray under it. The excess chocolate dripped down and Jack was quick to add the rest of the pieces. Once that was done he quickly went over to the oven behind him and grasped a towel to pull the trays that were in there out.

"_Cause you're hot then you're cold, you're yes then you're no. You're in then you're out, You're up then you're down. You're wrong when it's right, it's black then it's white._" Jack sang after he blew lightly on the tray cooling the tray down and cookies down in an instant. Continuing to sing he frosted the snowflake cookies in light and dark blue before placing the tray to the side. Bunny had never heard such a soft and light voice from a male before, then he realized, Jack probably was turned into a sprite before he hit puberty. Now that Bunny thought about it, it was ten years from when Pitch attacked, and Jack hadn't changed appearance at all. Tooth's feathers were a bit longer, Sandy grew a bit more, North himself lost a few pounds from having Jack around the workshop more, chasing the sprite too and fro. Bunny himself shed his fur a while back as all Pooka do every few years. But Jack had never changed. He wondered why that was, but Jack never said anything about the past so it was a mystery. Noticing the parts had stopped dripping he took a small knife and the tear drop shapes scoring the chocolate lightly at the bottoms, then the small balls at one side then the bigger oval pieces in two places at the front and one at the back. Then taking a paint brush he painted more white chocolate on the small ball and the back of the oval pieces, then blew on the parts to harden the chocolate. He repeated the same steps for the tear drop shapes before stepping back after finishing the last one he went to the oven with the tree cookies in it and took them out. While he was away from the counter Bunny saw that now, with the pieces together, there were eight little white bunnies sitting on the counter. He also saw one of the elves inch into the kitchen, his aim for the white chocolate bunnies. Jack blew on the tray and was reaching for the bowl of powdered sugar when a tiny hand entered the side of his view. With lightning speed he picked up a wooden spoon and smacked that little hand with a sharp crack before turning to the perpetrator. Holding his hand the elf sniffled and looked at Jack with wide teary eyes. Bunny winced and looked at North, who had a frown on his face and looked ready to go in there. Holding out a paw to stop him he watched on.

Jack knelt down to the elf, the skirt splaying around him.

"You're Jingle aren't you?" The little elf nodded and Bunny was impressed, he couldn't tell the mischievous things apart but Jack could. "Do you know why I smacked your hand?" The elf shook his head. "Because you tried to take something that didn't belong to you. How would you like it if I took something of yours?" The elf dipped his head and sniffed over his red hand. "Will you do it again?" The little elf shook his head and Jack smiled taking the little red hand into his pale one. Blowing lightly on the surface the hand turned back to normal. The elf looked up with a surprised face looking into Jack's smiling one. "There, it'll hurt slightly if you bump it into anything, but there will be no throbbing or stinging left." Getting to his feet he grabbed a finished cookie off of the many plates laid around. It was a red frosted elf cookie. "Now, this cookie you can have." He passed the cookie to the elf, who eagerly accepted it and shoved it into his mouth. "Off with you, I have these bunnies to pack and wrap for Sophie and the snowflakes for Jamie. Not to mention finish the last of North's. I'm glad I started early on everyone else's." The elf nodded and toddled off, happily munching on his cookie. Bunny noticed the boxes on the far counter. There was one labeled to Monty, the twins, Pippa, Cupcake, then Jamie's and Sophie's were wide open. Jack turned to the plates on the corner near where everyone was peeking in. "Okay, golden gingersnaps for Sandy, sugar free mint fudge for Tooth, North's candy cane chip cookies, I've got the elves' sugar cookies done, frosted vanilla wafers for the yeti, and North's Christmas tree sugar cookies there. What am I missing?" Bunny huffed silently, how dare Frost forget him! Slapping his hand to his forehead Jack rolled his eyes.

"Oh of course those eggs for Bunny. Stupid, stupid, stupid. They should be cold enough now." Crossing to the freezer he opened the door and stuck the top half of his body in, causing his rear to angle up for a bit. Bunny couldn't help narrowing his sight on Jack's wiggling rear end, it called up instincts in him that really had no right to be coming up because of _Jack Frost_ of all people. Levering himself out of the freezer Jack was frowning. "Frost sickles, why won't these set? Maybe I should check on them tomorrow, I really don't want to use my powers on those." Scowling and shutting the door Jack crossed over to the island and reached for the powdered sugar again. "Stupid Bunny being stupid special because he stupidly handsome and stupidly smart." Jack mumbled but it was loud enough to hear by everyone. Pupils dilated and mouth open Bunny continued to watch Jack, who was sprinkling powdered sugar over the white chocolate bunnies. Jack liked him, as in _liked _him. He had gotten closer to the little frostling over the last ten years. Of course Jack still wound up on the Naughty List for the last nine of them because he kept pranking the Pooka, which was why it surprised him this year. There was nothing, no pranks, no snow falls on Easter or before, if anything Jack had helped amazingly well and never overstayed his welcome or pop in unexpectedly. He had wondered what was wrong with the gumby but apparently this was the reason. Jack loaded the finished snowflakes into Jamie's box and the bunnies into Sophie's. Icing the last of the cookies, and tying the bows to the boxes he sighed and sat in the large rocking chair in the room.

"All done, but Bunny's eggs. Oh my frost sickles, I'm late for the Guardian's meeting!" Bunny instantly drew away from the door and so did the others. Quickly and silently they made their way back to the globe room. Just after they managed to look normal Jack came skirting into the room, thick frost adoring his cheeks, making them seem blue. "I'm so sorry I'm late, I got carried away in the kitchen."

"Is alright Jack, we just started." North smiled at the still dress clad teen, only the apron was missing.

"Oi! Jack what's with the frou frou dress?" Bunny sneered as he winced inside. That's it E. Aster Bunnymund, drive the kid away, even though all you want to do is take him into your nest and never let him leave. Jack smiled and cocked his hip out with a hand on it.

"Like it Bun Bun? Sophie made it for me, after I lost a bet with North, he's making me wear girl clothes till after Christmas. So I told Sophie and she's been sewing like crazy to dress me, I haven't seen her this excited since she was at the Warren last." Bunny chuckled, he was still Sophie's favorite spirit after all these years, and the little ankle biter was a sewing fanatic.

"I see, and yeah I like it, it's in mah colors after all." Bunny grinned and Jack flushed with frost again.

'I wonder how far down that goes.' Bunny thought as the frost slowly disappeared.

"So what's going on North, why are we all here?" North laughed and patted Jack harshly on his back.

"They are staying for Christmas Eve and Christmas Day, meeting was just to get them here so I could give them invitations." North said as he handed Jack one of his own.

"A slumber party? Well I won't be able to be present for all of it, but I will be here." Jack said as he smiled.

"That all I ask." North smiled and dismissed the group to come back in a few days.

Christmas Eve:

Jack sighed as he lept in his window at the pole. He made sure that the perfect snow had fallen for Christmas and now it was time to rest. He pulled off his blue traveling cloak and hung it up. His new outfit, plus something extra special in a box he was holding, was given to him by Sophie tonight. It was a full length gown, the gown was a one shoulder that was held with a silver snowflake clasp that had a sapphire in the middle. The dark blue material clung lightly to his figure and faded out to white. Silver swirls and stars crawled up the dress elegantly and a silver belt encircled his waist, separating the beautiful designed bottom from the top, which was bare of designs. Silver cuffs adorned his arms and calves. Hanging up his staff and exiting his room, he headed for the kitchen. He finally gotten a batch of chocolate to firm and harden, then he made the eggs, now he had to fill the eggs with a special chocolate and decorate the outside with colored chocolate. Then he would go and meet up with everyone. Stepping into the kitchen he stopped and stared. On the floor were two elves and they were eating the chocolate eggs. Holding back on his ice powers he let out one solitary scream of outrage.

The elves startled and eyed Jack with fear. They had only wanted one, but they couldn't stop after one. Bunny came running down the hall with Tooth and Sandy hot on his heels. They saw Jack and skidded to a stop, Jack was shaking horribly, fists tight, and eyes were trickling small ice trails.

"Hey Frostbite, what's wrong." Whipping away Jack stalked back to his room and slammed the door so hard the whole place shook. Looking into the room he saw the elves eating chocolate eggs, he was going to assume those were the eggs that were the ones he was supposed to get. One elf nudged his way through and once he saw the other two elves munching on the chocolate eggs he walked up to each of them and decked them before walking away. "I'm guessing that was Jingle." Bunny mumbled before walking off to get Jack. He had no problem finding Jack because there was only one door covered in frost and ice. Sighing he knocked on the door lightly.

"Go away!" Jack yelled, his voice only muffled by the door.

"Not on your nelly Frost now let me in." When he heard no noise, Bunny sighed. "Either you let me in or I'm forcing my way in anyway." He threatened and finally the door unfrosted and deiced. Opening up the door he saw the sprite on his window sill, small rivers of ice still on his cheeks, his pale lips in a pout.

"What, Bunny, what do you want?" Jack's voice was broken and sad. Bunny sighed and crossed over to Jack, picked him up, sat himself down and lowered Jack onto his lap.

"I want you to be happy, I assume those chocolate eggs were supposed to be for me?" Jack said nothing but nodded. "Well if it makes you feel any better, Jingle decked both of those little sugar bandits." Jack snorted with a laugh. Bunny nuzzled Jack's hair.

"That's better, and while the thought was nice, I don't need any chocolate. It has some odd affects on me mate, I don't think you're ready for that." Jack looked up at him curiously.

"What does it do?" Bunny smirked, he wasn't giving this one away without a price.

"Tell ya what, you tell me how you became Jack Frost and I'll tell you what chocolate does to me." Jack's face dropped for a minute and he started trembling. Just when he was going to back track and tell Jack to forget he asked, Jack started to speak.

"It was right before Easter, Emma wanted to go skating on the lake. The same one in Burgess. The ice was thin in some places but we knew where to avoid, but my sister forgot and skated onto a thin patch. She called out to me, and when I turned around, she was frozen in fear and couldn't move, the ice cracking under her. I quickly took off my skates so I'd have more control over my movements. She told me she was scared, I told her that she would be okay, that we'd play a game, to believe in me." Jack's voice was small and Bunny saw where this was going, Jack would save the girl and earn his place.

"Now, I knew there was only one way to save her in this situation. I had her count to three, to take three steps. She did and when she got to three, I used my crook to snatch her away from the ice and toss her to a stronger place. Unfortunately like I planned, the momentum swung me into her place. I was small, but I was still heavier, the ice gave out and I fell in. I only had a few seconds to see that she was alright and hear her call my name one last time." Bunny's insides froze over, it couldn't be, Jack had died. He died to protect a child he cared so much about. "Next thing I knew Manny had pulled me from the lake and told me my name. I flew to the village near by, and experienced what it was like to have someone walk through me. I was alone from then on, for 300 years, until Pitch rose up and started causing trouble. I saw Sandy everywhere and you in '68 but that was it." Bunny tilted Jack's chin up so that Jack would meet his eyes.

"And that was a huge mistake on our part, we should have never have left you alone like that. We were so wrapped up in our jobs that we didn't care for a mischievous little thing that just complicated things. But when you joined us, we realized you had a lot more to you. You caused us to be more open with each other, hell before you mate, we barely saw each other except for emergencies. We owe a lot to you Frostbite." Jack frowned.

"Could you stop calling me that?" Bunny's ear twitched. "I don't like being called something that I could kill someone with. It's very hard to give everyone a safe winter, devoid of too much ice and snow, no black ice, and to keep it on the tamer side so people don't freeze to death. It was bad when I lost control back in '68, I don't want that ever happening again." Bunny's ears flattened.

"Sorry, I forgot about that. How about Snowdrop?" Jack flushed with frost at the name.

"I don't know, that sounds really intimate." Bunny grinned.

"Maybe that's the point." Bunny set him aside and stood up, walking out the door. Jack flushed darker and looked at his hands.

'Now what is THAT supposed to mean.' Getting up he walked out of his room and after Bunny into the Globe room that had a glowing and festive tree decked in white and blues. Bunny was knelt down next to it, taking gifts out of a sack and putting them under the tree. Tooth's, Sandy's and Jack's were already there. North wanted to play Santa for everyone so he insisted everyone be asleep by midnight. Everyone had a couch to lay out on, except Bunny, who had a special nest that North kept at the Pole just for the Pooka. Getting up, the said being crossed to the nest made of twigs and his own fur, he laid a special quilt down then curled up inside it. His bed was next to the fire, but far enough that it wouldn't catch fire, not that it could since it was enchanted not to do so by North. Bright blue eyes looked at Bunny curled up to one side of the nest, knees drawn up to his chest and head resting on his paws. There was just enough room that Jack bet he could have slept comfortably in there with the Pooka, and it did look oddly more snuggly than the couches that Tooth and Sandy were on. Biting a lip and battling with the want to lay next to the giant rabbit he didn't see grass green eyes looking at him. Reaching out he latched onto Jack's waist and pulled him into the nest, causing both Tooth's and Sandy's eyes to widen. Without saying a word he readjusted himself so he was blocking the fire's heat and was curled around Jack. Jack blinked at the Pooka and decided not to question it. He adjusted his sprawled body so that the Pooka looked like he could be spooning the sprite. Closing his eyes he sighed happily, he had been right, the nest was the most comfortable thing he had been in in a long time. Tooth and Sandy shared a grin and settled down to sleep themselves. Sometime later North came down the chimney with glee and looked in surprise at the scene before him. The Pooka had let Jack into his nest and had him close with a arm slung over Jack's waist. While North was a little bristled by this, he noted the smile on Jack's face and decided not to raise a fuss.

'Good for you Old Friend, you need fun in life.' North thought happily before he put his own gifts under the tree and then shrugged off his coat and hat. He laid back on the couch Jack was supposed to be sleeping on and drifted off to sleep.

Christmas Morning:

Bunny grunted at the light streaming in the window, one of the reasons he hated the Pole, it was so damn bright in the morning. Raising his head up he looked at Jack who was peacefully sleeping next to him, smiling softly in sleep. Then he looked over to the couches and saw, not only Tooth and Sandy, but North as well grinning like mad at him.

"Oh rack off!" He growled and nudged Jack in the arm with his nose. "Come on Jack time to wake up, it's Christmas, mate." Jack moaned a bit and opened his bright blue eyes. He stretched his arms and smiled as he sat up.

"Good Morning! Hey presents!" Jack's eyes lit up at all the presents under the tree now. Even the one from Sophie was under there, but a huge pile was labeled to Jack from 'Santa'. Every one chuckled as he scrambled out of the nest, blue gown rumpled from sleep and his white hair sticking up more than usual. "Can we open them now?" He turned excited eyes to North. North was about to say yes when Phil the Yeti, and Jingle came in. Phil held a basket that had chocolate eggs in it. He handed the basket to Jack and nudged his head at Bunny.

"You made these for me, to replace the ones Krinkle and Jankle ate?" Phil responded with a word in Yeti and a nod. Jack smiled a bright smile, at which Tooth sighed happily at, and got up and hugged Phil. "Thank you so much!" Phil hugged him back but pointed down to Jingle. "Oh Jingle told you did he?" He picked the small elf up and nuzzled his face against Jingle's. "Thank you Jingle. You're so sweet." Jingle blushed a bit and smiled. Jingle was just happy to see Jack happy. Setting Jingle down he dived under the tree, moving presents aside before coming out with two boxes. The small one he gave to Jingle, the larger one to Phil. They looked shocked at Jack.

"What, you thought I forgot?" He raised a white eyebrow with a smirk. Sitting down the two opened the gifts. Jingle raised a blue star necklace out and started jumping up and down excitedly. Phil took out a paint set that had color changing paint in it. Grinning Phil ruffled Jack's hair. Jingle put his necklace on and pranced around.

"Jack, why you give him star necklace?" Jack smiled at North.

"Because he's always watching the stars until I come home at night." North smiled as Jingle gave Jack's leg a hug before running off. Turning back to the tree he dived under it again and brought out more presents, he gave one to Tooth, Sandy, and North before handing the basket to Bunny. "You know you never did tell me why you couldn't have chocolate." Jack reminded him. Bunny grinned and took the basket.

"Because chocolate makes me grow another four inches and gives me another set of arms." Jack whistled and a cool breeze ruffled his fur.

"So you really are not from Earth." Bunny chuckled and nodded. Tooth gasped as she fluttered up and gave Jack a hug. She had her mouth full of something and had a paper clasped in her fingers. Letting go she moaned happily and flitted back to her seat.

"What is wrong with you?" Bunny asked her, eyeing the woman warily. Swallowing her mouthful she grinned.

"It's sugar free mint fudge, and the recipe for it! I've missed fudge so much." She shoved another piece into her mouth and Bunny wished he had a camera, he'd never see Tooth act like such a pig again. North popped a circular cookie into his mouth and gasped.

"Very pepperminty, very good." He happily chewed on another. Sandy munched on his own cookies happily. Jack looked at Bunny with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't worry mate, I'll have one, it won't change me. I need to eat all of them for that." Bunny took one of the eggs and bit into it. Green eyes snapped open and down to the egg where soft white chocolate looked back at him. "What type of chocolate did you fill this with?" He asked in a low voice. Jack frowned before answering.

"It's honey mint, I found a really old recipe when I was going over Russia last Valentine's Day. I made a fresh copy of the recipe so I could read it better, it was written in an odd language so it took me a few tries to get it right." Bunny looked back at the egg, that honey mint chocolate was a recipe his father had given him when he had turned proper age. It was mating chocolate to his people, they offered it with the intentions of mating. It could be in any form, but it had to be this chocolate. He doubted Jack knew the significance of offering eggs filled with honey mint, but it was causing his instincts to go nuts. Shaking his head to clear it, he popped the rest of the egg into his mouth.

"Interestin' you'll have to show me the recipe later." Letting out a breath and smiling Jack nodded.

"Of course." Jack turned around and started to hand out more presents. When he opened Sophie's he slammed the lid back down on it and frosted thickly of blue and white.

"Jack-" Tooth said worriedly before Jack shook his head violently and got up taking off in a run to his room. Jack stashed the box under his bed, he'd wear that later tonight when he was alone.

'Good Man in the Moon Sophie, what if Bunny would have saw that?' he thought, little did he know Bunny had seen and now was sitting shocked with dilated pupils on the floor.

'Good Man in the Moon Sophie, givin' sumethin' like that to the Snowdrop, and in those colors!' Bunny thought, knowing he'd have to pay a visit to the girl trying to match make behind Cupid's back. Jack came back with still a little frost on his cheeks but other than that everything went as usual. After all presents had been opened, North managed to get Sandy and Tooth to stay for breakfast, which was vegetarian for Jack and Bunny's sake. Afterwards the two took off with promises to visit soon. North and Bunny decided to play cards that took them well into the evening, playing for cookies, as Jack had given them a firm and long lecture last time they played for shots. Jack, confident they would behave, slipped away to his room to thoroughly inspect Sophie's gift. Closing the door behind him, Jack retrieved his gift and gingerly opened it up. Inside was something that he admitted to Sophie, he had been curious about those Victoria's Secret baby dolls, they had seemed so soft and delicate when he had seen some out to dry on a woman's laundry line a few years back, and he wanted to know what they felt like on him. He had a weakness for soft, feminine things. Which was why he was enjoying the lost bet to North, but that was a secret he was keeping close to his heart. In woman's clothes he felt strong and beautiful for once, something he had never felt in his ratty hoodie and frayed capri pants. Lifting it out of the box it was a delicate pastel green with pastel blue lace at the hem. The front separated under the bust of the garment and thin lace straps held it up. Looking back into the box he saw what were called 'cheekies' they were the same color green with blue lace sewn into the sides in delicate flower patterns. There was also a blue garter belt and green stockings the tops done with a hand span of lace. Blushing in thick frost he gathered up his courage and stripped the blue gown and put the delicate ensemble on. It felt like water on his skin, so light, smooth, and at the same time it was clinging to his shape, which suggested that Sophie had either altered the piece or made it from scratch. He finished putting on the outfit and turned to stare at the mirror shyly.

"Well I am off to see Tooth, could you tell Jack before you go?" North asked as he shrugged on his coat. He knew exactly what Jack was doing for he had a hand in this particular Christmas joy. He picked the dare Jack would lose, he went to Sophie and Sandy before hand, both knowing exactly what needed to be done. He provided Sophie with the materials she requested, then invited the Pooka over. He knew his old friend was falling madly in love with the ice being. So he was making the final push for his friends to be together. He already had the yeti and elves go home and to ward their doors for silence. Jack and Bunny would be alone, so something good would happen, he could feel it in his belly. Bunny looked at him suspiciously before nodding.

"Sure mate, have fun." Bunny got up and stretched out his limber muscles, ignorant to North's grin. North slipped out a snow globe and disappeared to the Tooth Palace. Sighing he headed down the hallway and opened up Jack's door.

"Hey Jack, North-" His sentence was cut off as he finally looked at Jack. Jack was standing in front of a mirror, in lingerie that made his heart pound. The green material clinging just right and the pastel blue highlighting those beautifully white wrapped limbs. Bunny felt himself harden and his eyes dilate

"Bunny?! What are you doing in here?" Jack looked around for a pillow or blanket before snatching the blanket off the bed. Bunny said nothing as stepped inside and closed the door. "Bunny?" Jack whimpered and that was the last straw for the Pooka. In a few steps he was cross the floor to Jack and ripped the blanket out of delicate white hands before flinging the ice spirit on the bed. Following him he leaned down and brushed the box off the side and overlapped their bodies, burying his head in Jack's shoulder to smell the wonderful ice and pine and mint scent that was the smaller being. He noticed Jack hadn't fought him off yet and he was thankful.

"Bunny, what are you doing?" Bunny could have came from the broken and hopeful voice Jack used, the hope coming off the boy was intoxicating and he wanted more.

"Don't move Jack, whatever you do, don't move." He struggled to get his bearings while his instincts told him to take, claim. Levering himself up onto his hands, knees pulling his lower body up he looked at the delicious meal below him. Jack's hair was ruffled from the toss onto the bed, he had both hands up clutching the pillow behind his head, thick frost spread across his cheeks and down to the base of his breast bone, he was breathing slowly but heavily, thighs were together while the claves and feet pointed out to the rest of the bed. Such beauty, and if he had anything to say about it, this beauty was **HIS**.

"I want you Jack," He heard Jack's breath hitch and saw his pupils blow open so wide that he could hardly see any blue, "I want you now, and forever. I want to take you and keep you, I want to be your only from here on out. Only me. I want to mate with you, Snowdrop, and mating for Pooka is forever. Please grant me this wish to have you with me for now and forever." Jack was silently staring up at him before he reached up and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Take me, now and forever." He whispered up to sensitive Pooka ears. Bunny leaned down and kissed Jack. It was awkward since he was a rabbit and not human but they quickly found a way around it and adapted. Slender hands ruffled through his fur deliciously before sliding to his shoulders. Bunny broke off the kiss then went to Jack's neck, nipping and licking the skin as to firmly plant the taste of Jack in his mouth. Jack's hands traveled up to his ears where they rubbed the base, causing Bunny to moan and break away from the pleasurable touch.

"No mate, this is for you only, you can play with me later." Jack pouted at that but gasped as Bunny lowered himself back down and nudged cloth out of the way with his nose and took a nipple into his mouth. Jack arched and grabbed the Pooka's shoulders.

"Bu-Bunny!" Jack called out pleasure lacing his voice.

"Aster." Bunny mumbled.

"What?" Jack blinked away the pleasure and tried to focus.

"My name is Aster, Bunnymund is my last name." The Pooka grinned and allowed that fact to penetrate Jack's mind, before he went back down, but attacked the other nipple causing the sprite to arc and gasp again. He loved how sensitive the being was, and he wondered what other noises he could make Jack gasp out. Sliding down the slightly malnourished body, something he made a memo to fix if he could, he attacked his belly with gentle swipes. Jack moaned above him, and he was thankful he wasn't in his rut, for then he really could get Jack pregnant, he already researched that when he got here to Earth. He found he could impregnate any spirit so he was sure to stay locked up in the warren when the rut came around. Jack pregnant with his kits, it was a lovely thought to him to be sure, white stomach swollen with life, but that was another talk for another day, mating was now. Getting up he slowly slid the underwear down Jack's legs and placed them on the floor. His mouth just about watered at the beautiful body before him. Letting one of his tamer instincts go he lowered himself but propped Jack's hips up so he had access to everything and started to lick Jack clean. Soon after he placed the first lick down did thin, but strong legs wrap around his shoulders and a beautiful arch from the sprite's back accompanied by a moan and a gasp. Setting to work he felt the numerous writhes and arches Jack made along with the moans and calls to him. Sitting back he looked at the sprite. He was gorgeous his whole body bore the frost flush and he was panting hard with his eyes closed. Taking a paw he caressed Jack's cheek, getting blue eyes to open for him.

"You're going to have to do something for me Snowdrop." Sitting up Jack looked at him. "I need you to prepare yourself for me, my paws aren't built for this." Jack flushed darker, making the already blue cheeks turn purple, but he nodded all the same. Leaning over the bed to dig in the box he pulled out a tube of lube that Sophie so "generously" included. Snapping the cap open he squeezed some onto his fingers and coated them before turning around. If had to do this, he'd give Aster one hell of a show. Reaching behind him, he inserted one finger and groaned. It wasn't painful just weird feeling, thrusting his finger in and out a few times before upgrading to two fingers. Now this was a slight painful, but he relaxed and spread his fingers out so he could stretch and accommodate Aster inside his body. There was a groan from behind him that made his lips twitch in a smirk and his fingers curl. Jolting and gasping at the pleasure that just streaked through his body he curled his fingers up again and the pleasure shot through him once more. He hurriedly shoved a third finger in and worked them quickly to get himself ready before pulling them out and turning to Aster. Aster was panting and one paw rested at the base of cock. Aster was huge and frankly Jack couldn't wait to have that inside of him.

"Aster please, take me, take me now!" Jack begged and the Pooka launched himself at Jack without a second's delay, lining himself up and pushing inside the frozen boy. Aster shivered in delight at the cool insides of his little snowdrop, while Jack gasped at the heat that was inside his body. Both enjoyed the temperature difference and moaned their pleasure. Jack did wince a bit after the initial shock of having Aster inside him.

"Gods, Snowdrop you are so tight." Aster mumbled as he draped himself over Jack's cool back.

"Aster, you are so fucking huge, I feel so full." Jack moaned out as Aster started to move his hips slowly. Taking great care not to injure the beautiful body below him he kept his instincts that told him to claim and take far away and enjoyed the cool bliss of the body below him, Jack however had different plans.

"Aster, please faster, go faster please." Jack begged as he panted, the stinging going away. Aster groaned and followed Jack's wishes, going a bit faster, and he shifted his hips a bit, causing Jack to buck and yell.

"There Aster, again, do it again!"

'Fuck this slow shit.' Aster thought as he sat up and gripped Jacks hips, the garter belt just brushing against his paws.

"Hang on Snowdrop, you asked for this." Aster then set a bruising pace to which Jack gasped, pleaded and moaned for it not to stop. Aster made damn sure to hit that little bundle of nerves that had his Snowdrop scream out so prettily. But unfortunately for him he was a good 350 years out of practice with this and knew he couldn't hold on long, especially since Jack started to squeeze his length every time he hit his prostate. Reaching around he grabbed Jack's length and pumped along with his thrusts, only taking a few before Jack screamed and released onto the bed. Thrusting in a few more times he found his release as well, deep within the cold body below him. Pulling out and dropping to the side so he wouldn't hurt Jack he gathered enough wits to sharply bite Jack on the neck.

"Ouch, Aster!" Jack complained as Aster soothed over the bite, and tribal tattoos that matched Aster's own appeared on Jack's delicate skin.

"Sorry mate, had to seal it." Jack quirked an eyebrow before noticing the tattoos on his arms.

"Wow, that's certainly one way to leave a mark." Aster laughed and gathered his new mate into his arms.

"Yeah, can't have anyone running off with yah now can I. Oh and Merry Christmas Jack." Jack smiled and snuggled into the grey fur.

"Merry Christmas Aster." They both fell asleep in the quiet air of the Pole, dreaming strictly of each other.


End file.
